


決別

by Yasuo_Karada



Series: NoiAo Week 2K16 [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 5 - promises</p>
            </blockquote>





	決別

**Author's Note:**

> They knew there would be complications with Aoba not being a natural-born human. He just didn't think he'd have to face it so soon.
> 
> Very subtly implied. Mostly Noiz looking back all on the promises that were made that can no longer be fulfilled.

You told me you were going to destroy my world, and show me the beauty in yours.  
  
You told me you were going to prove to me that things don't need to be as bad as I always thought they were.  
  
You told me you would stop by, every day, no matter how many days there were.  
  
You told me you would remain by my side, always.

Always.  
  
I'll never forget the look on your face when I stepped into that shop after so long.  
  
Nor the way your hand tenderly held mine as we asked for her blessings.  
  
The heat of your body against mine.  
  
The echoes of your cries of pleasure.

That smile that brightened my day.  
  
I will never forget any of it.

I can never forget any of it.  
  
You told me you don't regret coming here with me.  
  
You told me you were happy.  
  
That it was just stress.

_It hurts a little, but I'm fine._

  
I miss you.  
  
You promised me happiness.  
  
You promised me freedom.  
  
Weren't we supposed to go to England next summer?

Weren't we supposed to grow old and stubborn?

Weren't we talking about starting a family?

 _I love you._  


Hey.

_So much._

Let's meet again someday.  
  
I won't let you go back on your word, y'know?

  
_Don't look at me like that._

But next time, it'll be my turn to show you the happiness and freedom you sought.

_I'm not going anywhere._

...It's cold here.

So hurry back to me.  
  
Before your scent fades.  
  
Before your warmth grows as cold as that room.  
  
You've always kept your promises.

  
_Let's meet again someday, okay...?_

Please don't break this one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 決別 - ketsubetsu - "farewell, departure"


End file.
